Empty Shells
by Moopa
Summary: Life is never simple and that's all Chrona had ever wished for. She wished she was one of those girls that every guy loves and never gets bullied. Life is tough and Chrona has experienced that first hand. After a group therapy she runs into the pair of Grey and Ragnarok and her life becomes much more than simple.


**Hello there~ **

**So this will be my first story on fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it! I'm not very educated on how group therapy works so don't be afraid to correct me! Point out any grammatical or spelling errors to me as well please, word can mess up sometimes! Feedback is appreciated. :)**

* * *

I watched as people streamed in and out of the building ahead of me. The large bold letters across the top read, "Death City's Mental Institution." I felt my hands tremble as Stein and I walked up to the slick glass doors.

"Chrona this isn't a bad place, of course the first day is going to be nerve wracking, but I know half the people that work here," Stein tried reassuring me with a small smile and a pat on my shoulder.

"I-I just d-don't know how this is supposed to help," I replied with a nervous cough.

"You're going to meet many people with social anxiety just as bad as you, you should be able to relate to them and maybe even make a friend," he said leading me through the pristine building to a room with a circle of chairs in it.

"Stein I don't want to go, please lets just go home," I whispered pleadingly. This was a terrible idea; I'd rather just live the rest of my life by myself.

I felt my eyes start to mist and I gripped onto Stein's lab coat sleeve as we walked into the room.

Standing in the corner straightening up some papers was a tall, graceful woman. Her dark hair was tied up into a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She wore a white blouse and a black skirt that reached her knees. She glanced up and gave us a warm smile.

"Hi! My name is Tsubaki and I am the group leader," she set the paper down and reached out to shake my hand. I shakily reached of and touched the tips of my fingers to her outstretched palm.

"Introduce yourself," Stein told me gently, his usually cold hazel eyes filled with encouragement.

"H-hi I-I'm C-Chrona," I said quietly.

"Well nice to meet you Chrona, take a seat if you'd like. Everyone's running a little behind today, but it won't be long."

I chose not to respond or move.

"Come on Chrona, its only an hour," Stein said prying me off his coat.

"No, no, don't leave, please don't leave Stein," I begged desperately.

"Chrona it'll be okay, don't disappoint Marie, she wanted this for you so badly," He told me sternly as he adjusted his coat and glasses. I felt disappointed in myself. Marie had wanted this for me; she wanted me to have at least one friend before high school ended. School had started just a week ago and being a senior was just as bad as being a freshmen. I was still bullied constantly and had no friends.

"Goodbye Chrona, just remember to stay calm alright?"

"I-I will," I told him while smoothing out my black dress and taking the nearest seat.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing and keeping my heart from beating erratically. I hadn't even realized there were more people until I opened my eyes again, and just like that my cool was lost.

"Alright looks like everybody's here," Tsubaki said cheerily. Nobody responded and awkwardly looked around the room

"So I would like you to introduce yourselves, say your name and one of your hobbies or interests please. Lets start with you," She said pointing to a boy with red hair and a pimply face.

"M-my n-n-name i-is Z-Zach-" He never got farther because he was too busy puking on the floor.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked him while rubbing his back comfortingly. He didn't even answer, just ran straight out of the room. I guess I should be thankful that had never happened to me.

"Um alright so lets continue," Tsubaki clapped and smiled.

They went around in a circle with me dreading every moment, I barely registered who's name was what.

I was about to start hyperventilating when the girl next to me stood up and answered the simple questions.

"My name is Grey, and I like to sing and dance," she muttered. She seemed familiar to me, like someone you see all the time but don't actually know them. Then I realized it was my turn. I gulped my nerves and tried to sound just as casual as Grey had.

"H-hi my n-name is Chrona, a-and I like to write p-poetry," I said with minimal stuttering. I was slightly proud of myself for not stuttering as much as normal. I looked over to see Grey staring at me and instantly was ready for any insult she could throw at me.

"I really like your hair, you should grow it out," she told me with a small smile. I was completely shocked. I was expecting something along the lines of, "you're stupid," but instead I get this.

"T-thanks," I said with a shy smile.

"Is it natural? I've always thought about dying my hair a pink or blue, but I don't think it would look good on me," she said.

"Y-yeah I w-was born with it," I told her, keeping my anxiety that was about to burst on a leash.

Grey was pretty in an intimidating way as weird as that seems. Her sharp silver eyes looked around as if analyzing the situation and her hair was a thick mess of chestnut curls. She had that air around her that said don't mess with me. She seemed like the type of girl to be on a cheer team, one that would bully me. I instantly turned from her at the thought; she was probably going to prank me or something.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen please mingle with each other! I have snacks and refreshments in the back so don't hesitate to grab some of those," Tsubaki smiled and gestured to a table in the back filled with snacks.

Grey walked over to the snacks while everyone else just sat fidgeting in their seats. Nobody seemed keen on getting up anytime soon, including me. So we just sat around until Tsubaki noticed our discomfort.

"Um lets play a game instead!" She sat in the seat that Zach had occupied before.

"This game will let us learn more about each other, were going to pass this stuffed animal around and tell the everyone something interesting about ourselves," she said while picking up a small stuffed whale.

"That doesn't seem like much of a game," Grey murmured.

I soon learned that nobody in this room had very interesting lives, just about as boring as mine. The hour soon ended and I bid farewell to Tsubaki and met Marie and Stein outside.

"Chrona! How was it? Did you make any friends?" Marie pulled Stein and I into a big hug with one of the happiest smiles I had ever seen on her face.

"It was alright, very scary though," I told her as she let go of me. She seemed more cheerful than usual.

"That's wonderful, you should get used to it and the people in it. Stein and I have amazing news to tell you as well Chrona," she said as she sucked in a big breath and Stein wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm pregnant! You're going to be a big sister!" Marie exclaimed throwing her hands in the air as Stein smiled. I stood in shock, but smiled for Marie showing her I was happy. She knew I wasn't big on showing my emotions, I didn't really know how too.

"Come on let's get home," Stein gently took her hand and started to leave.

"Wait, I have to go ask when the next meeting is, she forgot to tell us," I said as I walked quickly back inside, trying to ignore the crowds of people as my anxiety flared up.

I looked down as I made my way back to the room; I decided if I couldn't see people they wouldn't see me. I sped up and slammed right into a brick wall, or what seemed like a brick wall. I fell back onto my butt and looked up.

Standing in front of me was a big guy; he looked like some sort of biker guy. His black hair was messy, unkempt, and long enough to cover his eyebrows, but not his eyes. His icy blue eyes stared me down.  
"Watch where you're going," He grunted.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" I yelped, feeling my eyes start to water. I scrambled up and was about to scurry off until Grey came upon us.

"Ragnarok you stupid ass! Are you okay Chrona?" Before I had the chance to answer Ragnarok started grumbling at her.

"Hey she ran into me!" She ignored him and turned to me.

"Ragnarok is such a dick just ignore him. Are you sure he didn't get ya too hard?" Concern shone in her sharp silver eyes and I nodded in response.

"I-I was s-seeing when our next meeting is," I told her quietly still scared by the man she had called Ragnarok.

"They're every Wednesday at five, and Saturday at two. I'm sorry about Ragnarok again, he's not such a bad guy just a little rough."

"Hey are we leaving soon? Free's expecting us," Ragnarok didn't even glance at Chrona before strolling off.

"Hey wait! I gotta go Chrona see you later," Grey nodded at me and ran off toward Ragnarok.

I was in a complete daze; this day just got stranger and stranger. First I have to go to group therapy, then Marie's pregnant, and now I just ran into Grey's giant jerk friend. I needed a nap.

I walked back out to the car and we drove off to what I call my home.

* * *

My room was sparsely decorated, but I was still very fond of it. With pale purple walls and oak furniture it was a pretty room, but I went straight to my desk.

Writing is an amazing thing and one of my favorite things to do, whether I am writing a poem, a song, or story it didn't matter.

I sat and continued a song that I had been working on; of course I didn't ever do anything with my writing when I was done. I usually just put it in a drawer and eventually a trashcan, music is nice, and even though I write songs, singing and music is not for me, poetry is.

As I said goodnight to Marie and Stein all I could think about was my strange day. Nothing interesting ever happened to me and as I lay in bed at night, I had the weirdest feeling that my life was about to get interesting.


End file.
